enemy
by mezzalou
Summary: Lawson nemesis escapes from jail making Lawson go rogue until something happens while trying to bring kronin back in, the incident opens peoples eyes
1. Chapter 1

Rush enemy's return

Sergeant Shannon henry strolled into work late, which for her was not normal, as she was the one who would beat the rest of them to work every day, but today was different as she enters the locker room she is greeted by her colleagues josh, Stella and Christian, all three stood in shock as the brunette walked into the locker room without a care in the world.

She walks over to her locker and starts to change into her uniform, once she is ready she heads to the comms centre hoping to see the love of her life and her senior sergeant Lawson Blake, but as she looks around the room she notices that he is know where to be seen, but then Charlie starts to speak and then he drops a huge bombshell on them, the bombshell is that the robber who is responsible for the deaths of numerous people and Lawson's arch nemesis Andrew Kronin had escaped jail last night, Shannon figured out the reason for Lawson's disappearing act.

Stella walks over to Shannon hoping to find out the hot juicy gossip on her senior officer.

"Hey Shannon, so where is Lawson today" asks Stella?

"I don't know, and why are you asking me for" asks Shannon curiously.

"Well you are banging Lawson, so I thought you might have seen him this morning" answers Stella.

"Ok you want the truth" answers Shannon.

"Yeah so go on where is he" asks Stella.

"I don't know he left the house before I woke up, and that is all I know I was expecting him to be here catching up on paper work" answers Shannon.

Charlie walks in to the locker room and approaches Shannon.

"Shannon me and you are in TR1 today, Stella, you and Christian are in TR2 with josh" says Charlie ordering the officers about.

Charlie walks out of the locker room heading to the cars; he left Shannon reeling to the fact that she had to spend the entire shift in a car with a guy who practically told her and Lawson to stop seeing each other.

Out on the road Charlie let Shannon drive whilst he sat in the passenger seat waiting for the right moment to interrogate her about Lawson and where he is right about now.

"So have you spoken to Lawson today" asks Charlie?

"Not since this morning he left me in bed, but before he left I heard him on the phone talking to someone then he left in a hurry" explains Shannon.

"So this Andrew Kronin what is Lawson's beef with the guy" asks Charlie.

"Last year we had a string of armed robberies, in cash holding facilities and an armour truck got robbed and we managed to id him through vest cam footage after he took Michael hostage, every time we went to make the arrest somehow, Kronin got away and Lawson was too eager to get him" explains Shannon.

"So where were some of the note able places you remember see Kronin" asks Charlie.

"Well I know of one place, nelson place two men went after Kronin" answers Shannon.

"Can you take me there" asks Charlie?

"Yeah sure oh and then there was a shopping mall in Williamstown" say Shannon.

"Great lets go too them places and ask people if hey seen our guy" explains Charlie.

"Why" asks Shannon?

"If this guy is out there and Lawson is out to put him back inside, we need to recheck all the last places he was seen in, if he hasn't been back then we can move on" explains Charlie.

"well if we are retracing kronin's steps then you might want to know that Kronin has a son with his wife, the wife and him where estranged but last time he tried to take his son abroad away from her so he may try and go and see his son" explains Shannon.

"Good we will check that later, but for now we will head to the places you mentioned" answers Charlie.

Shannon drives to the first place she had met Kronin which is where she saved his life from the two guys who wanted money from him, as the two were driving Shannon pulls the car over to the side of the road, she gets out of the car in a hurry making Charlie look to her in disgust and confused to why a sergeant is getting out of the car abruptly, as he watches her every move he notice that she goes to the peace of grass on the path, then all of a sudden she kneels down and throws her guts up, after a minute or two of heaving she stands up straight and heads back to the car and gets on with her job, ignoring Charlie's demands to know why she is vomiting.

"So big night last night was it" asks Charlie?

"No just something I ate, know where we going first to nelson fold or kronin's ex-wife" asks Shannon?

"Neither the only place we are going is back to base so I can send you home" says Charlie.

"No you don't need to do that and I have an idea what's wrong, and you need me, if you intend to find Kronin then you need me" answers Shannon.

"Fine but you need to be honest with me, and if you get sick again then I am pulling rank on you and sending you home" says Charlie.

"Ok and I have a suggestion of how to find Lawson, how about you track his phone" suggests Shannon.

"I already tried that, he must have left it at home, because the tracker in his phone says he is stationery at home" answers Charlie.

"Ok call him, if he is at home he may answer" suggests Shannon.

"He won't answer to me" replies Charlie.

"He will if you make it sound convincing, like tell him you want to tell him about me and my recent illness" says Shannon.

"Will he go for it" asks Charlie?

"He might but you won't know if you try it" says Shannon.

"Fine" says Charlie taking out his phone and calls Lawson.

Charlie rings Lawson, after two rings Lawson picks up the phone and soon the two senior sergeants are talking civilized to each other, after a five minute conversation about Shannon and there concerns Lawson finally admits he is out near nelson fold trying to trap Kronin, once the conversation is over Charlie ends the call and looks to Shannon.

"okay your idea worked, oh he said you should have told him that you were sick this morning and he wouldn't have gone out" says Charlie.

"Okay so did he tell you were he is and what he is doing" asks Shannon.

"He admitted that he was at home and know he is going to the place we are heading to, nelson fold" says Charlie.

"Great so we heading to nelson fold" asks Shannon?

"Yeah we are so go there I will call josh and tell him to head there to just in case we need it" says Charlie grabbing his phone again this time to text

Charlie texts josh alerting them to a knew possible location of Lawson, he thought if the get Lawson then they could stop him from doing something stupid which could resulting in him losing his job, before he and Shannon arrive at nelson fold they get a report of kronin's phone pinging from nelson fold, know they knew they were in the right place.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nelson fold

Shannon drives the police car onto nelson fold she slows the vehicle down hoping to scour the parked cars in the surrounding area hoping to find something that could lead them to Andrew Kronin.

Lawson drives his car onto the back end of nelson fold, as he enters he sees the person he wanted for long and they got him but then he escaped from jail know Lawson is out for revenge but then out of know where a black falcon estate comes out of nowhere and they try to run Kronin down, soon Lawson sees the tactical response car approaching the black car, then all hell broke loose in a matter of minutes.

The black car sees the police car and Lawson's, they know they have been rumbled, they scramble to get out of this place but the problem is the police car is in the way and know they have no choice to ram the police car out of the way, soon Lawson sees the car barrelling towards TR1 then all people could see and hear was the a big bang and metal rubbing against metal, the black car speeds off not before hitting Andrew with the car then they drive off leaving Andrew Kronin on the floor struggling for breath and Shannon and Charlie injured in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Rush enemy Part2

After seeing the love of his life and a colleague get hit head on Lawson sat still in his car shocked at what he had just witnessed, he gets out of his car and runs to TR1 when he reaches the car he sees the smoke come from the engine where the car rammed it head on, he goes to the passenger side of the car and checks Charlie for sign of life, when he checks his pulse he hears him groan in pain when he moved.

"Charlie can you hear me" shouts Lawson putting two fingers against his neck feeling a steady pulse beneath his fingers.

"Yeah uhhh what happened" groans Charlie.

"You were in car accident, look I need you to keep still until help comes I need to check on Shannon" says Lawson trying to leave but before he can Charlie grabs his arm stopping him.

"Shannon she was sick before the accident she gave me the sob story about she ate something dodgy, make sure they do a thorough check on her" says Charlie regaining his bearings.

"Okay and thank you know stay still" says Lawson leaving and he rushes round to the driver's seat.

As he runs to the driver's side to check on Shannon he hears sirens in the distance, he looks up to see Tr2 approaching the crash, and Christian, Stella and josh getting out of the car and grabbing any first aid kit they could get their hands on, Lawson goes to the driver's side and checks Shannon for a pulse and soon josh is at his side horrified to see the women and colleague he used to love lay hunched over the steering wheel motion less.

"How is she" asks Josh?

"She has a pulse but she is unconscious, and can you get someone to see to Kronin, he got hit before the car sped off, I think they were out to get Kronin, oh and can you call for an ambulance or two" explains Lawson.

"Sure I will get Stella to check him, and I will radio Leon for an ambulance" answers Josh.

"Thanks" says Lawson just as josh turns his back on his friend and senior colleague.

"Leon we need an ambulance or two to nelson fold place two police officers injured in a car accident" says josh shouting through the radio.

"On it ambulances are on the way" answers Leon as he intercepted the radio call Audrey heard it and she called the ambulance for them.

"Good let me know when they are near" says josh putting his radio away.

Josh walks to Stella and asks her to check him over, Stella does as she says and she walks over to check, when she kneels down she touches his neck with her fingers hoping to find a pulse beneath her fingers but unfortunately he was dead from the head injury of the hit and run, Stella runs to josh and talks to him.

"Hey josh we have one dead needs to be confirmed though" says Stella.

"Who is dead" asks Lawson over hearing the news.

"Kronin he didn't make it and the way he looks, he looks like he was beaten up before he died, he probably sustained his injuries after he escaped from prison, how is she" explains Stella.

"she is unconscious look Stella know we know we can't help Kronin can you help here, am going to move Shannon back so she is sat up in her seat and could you get in the back and hold her head and neck still until the ambulance gets here" says Lawson.

"Sure whatever we need to do" answers Stella climbing in the back of the car and holds Shannon's head still.

Shannon sits back in the driver's seat with Stella holding her head still, as she sat there Shannon started to wake up from her dreamless slumber but when she regains consciousness all she feels is pain and her body feels like she had been hit by a truck, she opens her eyes and looks around to the wreck she is currently sat in, she feels hands on either side of her head, she tries to wiggle free but the person behind her keeps a firm grip on her head, soon there are people talking to her and surrounding her, she recognizes a few faces one of them is Lawson and the other is Christian, she tries to move but Stella's hands where stopping her but that was not the only thing stopping her the pain in her head and chest was stopping .

"Lawson she is waking up" shouts Stella getting Lawson's attention.

Lawson gets close to Shannon as he could, and starts to talk to her while they wait for the ambulance.

"Shannon babe can you hear me" says Lawson grabbing her hand showing her, she is not alone.

"Yeah what happened" groans Shannon?

"You and Charlie have been in a head on collision with another car, and the car also hit someone" answers Lawson.

"How is Charlie" asks Shannon?

"Am fine, just tell us how your feeling, so they can inform the ambulance officers when they arrive" says Charlie talking from the seat next to her.

"Ok just got pain in my chest and my head is killing, plus I am nauseous" answers Shannon.

"Okay well the ambulance should be here soon just stay still and I will get josh to radio Leon about the ambulance" says Lawson.

"Josh radio Leon find out where the ambulance is we need to get help to these two especially Shannon" shouts Lawson talking to josh.

"Sure thing" says Josh grabbing his radio.

Josh gets his radio from the car and radio Leon at base.

"Leon we need and eta on the ambulance at nelson fold" asks Josh through the radio?

"Josh the ambulance will be 30 minutes there has been a big crash and all the ambulances are attending that" explains Leon.

"fine just send one as soon as one comes available, in the mean time I will try and get a hold of someone to help treat a patient in the field" answers josh.

Josh puts the radio down after speaking to Leon, he got sick of waiting for an ambulance so he decided to ring his girlfriend who has just reunited with after he found out she slept with Lawson, josh rings tash and she answers on the first ring he explains for interrupting her busy work schedule but he had his reasons, soon tash understood and she agreed to come out and assess the injured officers, once he had finished on the phone josh walks over to Lawson who looks to be stressing out at the sight of his newly reunited girlfriend Shannon in the car wreck.

Josh walks to Lawson and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Leon says all the ambulances are tied up at another crash but he will get one to us when one comes available" explains josh.

"Okay but have you explained that Shannon looks to be in a bad shape and she is in pain" reply's Lawson.

"I know that is why I called tash and she has agreed to come out, and she will bring a medical bag and pain relief with her" answers Josh.

"Oh good thank you, look can you take charge of the scene I am going to be with Shannon and try and keep her calm" says Lawson.

"Sure but make sure you stay calm to" answers josh.

5 minutes later a car pulls up further away from the crash scene, a person gets out ad that person is tash, she goes to her boot and brings out a big bag of medical supplies, and she pulls out another bag with a large cylinder in it, she walks over to josh who is talking to some officers delegating tasks to them.

"Hey thanks for coming I didn't know what else to do, and she looks in bad shape, plus I heard she was sick before the crash" explains josh greeting his girlfriend.

"It ok you would do the same for me if I had a friend who needed to talk to a police officer, so where are the patients" asks tash?

"over here, Charlie has a few cuts and bruises, he was knocked out for a few minutes and Shannon was knocked out for longer and she is complaining of pain in her chest" says josh walking her to the car wreck, he guides her to the driver's side which is Shannon's, where she sees Lawson.

"Hey tash I know you probably don't want to do this but I really appreciate your help here" greets Lawson.

"whatever has happened between us is in the past and let's forget it, for now I care about Shannon as a patient, and looking at her, I think she is in too much pain to argue" says tash looking at Shannon.

"Fine I will give you some space" says Lawson moving away from the car and dropping Shannon's hand in the process.

Tash sees the way Lawson held her hand, she had an idea she grabbed hold of Shannon's hand and started talking to her hoping to get a response through holding her hand.

"Hey Shannon can you hear" asks tash holding her hand?

Shannon wakes up at the sound of someone shouting her name, she eyes the blonde haired women then she speaks.

"Tash what are you doing here" answers Shannon.

"Well I am here to see too you and your colleague here, since you both have got yourselves into a bit of a wreck" answers tash trying to humour her.

Shannon laughs at the joke tash tried to make, which brought a smile to Charlie's face too, but for Shannon it brought pain and tash seem the pain in her face.

"Hey Shannon where's the pain" asks Tash?

"Uhhh in my ribs and it's getting difficult to breathe" answers Shannon.

"ok well I am going to get you on some oxygen to help with your breathing" answers tash pulling out an oxygen mask, she places it on Shannon's face and connects the tubing to the cylinder, and then she turns the nob on the cylinder and soon Shannon was breathing easily with the mask.

"Okay Shannon the oxygen will help for a bit, but unfortunately I have to examine you, to see the extent of your injuries" explains tash.

"Fine do whatever you have to just be quick" answers Shannon through the mask.

"Okay I will be quick and gentle since I need to remove your vest" explains tash.

She opens the car door and gets closer to Shannon so that she could examine her chest for injuries.

Tash does as she said, she slowly unzipped Shannon's vest revealing her blue shirt underneath, she puts her hands on either sides of Shannon's ribs and she gradually examines each rib for breaks or fractures. As she moves slowly pressing as she goes Shannon doesn't respond to the pain yet but then she presses the 4 and 5th ribs on her right side and Shannon groans at the pain in her chest.

"Does that hurt where I just pressed" asks tash?

"Yeah just that side" answers Shannon.

"Okay well I will get a line into you then I will give you pain relief only until I can get you to the hospital, know I hear you were sick before the crash you want to tell me about it" asks tash?

"What's there to tell, I was sick it has passed" answers Shannon.

"Well I don't want you to have an underlying problem, and I need you to be honest with me so I can treat you know and in hospital, that's if you want me as your doctor" explains tash.

"Fine I was sick this morning and I have also been feeling a little tired for the past few days, and I get the occasional dizzy spell" answers Shannon giving into the doctors demands.

"good know I am going to give you 5mg of morphine that will help with the pain while the ambulance guys and the fire officers get you out of here, then when you get to hospital I want to do a full work up as well as treat your injuries, know how are your legs" explains tash.

"There fine I think I bashed my left shin against the dash, it has been giving me a bit of pain that I can handle" answers Shannon.

Before tash could answer she sees josh running to her to tell her that there were two ambulances pulling up to the scene ready to take the injured officers to hospital.

"Hey tash ambulances are here who is going first" asks josh

"Tell the ambulance officers to take Charlie in the first I will stay with Shannon in the second one" answers tash.

"Okay I will" answers josh running to the first ambulance and showing them the car wreck.

"Hey Shannon we are going to get you out soon ok" says tash.

"Good" groans Shannon.

The first ambulance got Charlie in a collar and out of the car fast, soon they had him on a back board and with the help of josh they got him into the ambulance, know it was Shannon's turn everyone went gentle, they got a collar onto her and then slowly they got her out of the car and onto a back board, Lawson and Stella ran to either side of the trolley along with tash guiding the back board on to the trolley, soon the two injured police officers were on their way to hospital for treatment.

All of TR got in the remaining vehicle and followed behind the two ambulances, while josh drove tash's car back to the hospital as she decided to accompany Shannon in the ambulance.


End file.
